The Dance Instructor
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are getting married but there is only one problem; Finn can't dance. What happens when you fall for your dance instructor? One Shot.


**So I normally stick to Samcedes but I really wanted a Finncedes one shot floating around. I do NOT own Glee because if I did Finn and Mercedes would be best friends. I mean come on, Kurt was her best friend so she ****_obviously_**** had to run into Finn at some time during their many sleepovers, but whatever I'll get over it! A huge thanks to my awesome BETA who helps me pump these out. Also you have Samcedeswannabe to blame she got my Finncedes feels flowing! Anyways enjoy! **

"No I refuse to let him come to my wedding and dance the way he does." Kurt exclaimed.  
"Babe he's your step brother you can't not invite him."  
Kurt stopped cleaning his face and turned to his fiancé. Blaine chuckled.  
"I'm serious he's going to be hurt if he doesn't get invited just because he's not the best dancer." Blaine tried to reason.  
"I love Finn but he's going to ruin the dance I set up."  
"Okay well don't I get a say too? I'm getting married also."  
"Fine you're right." Kurt walked from his vanity mirror and sat on the bed next to Blaine. He sat on his legs and looked at his soon to be husband. "What do you suggest?"

"Welcome to Dance Hall, my name is Mercedes and I will be your instructor for the next four weeks!" She playfully cheered clapping her small hands together. The students joined in the mini celebration before they got started on their warm ups.

Mercedes was in the middle of instructing the waltz when she heard a loud thump. Turning her head she saw a tall brunette standing to his feet and brushing his pants off. Mercedes quickly bit her lip as he flashed an embarrassed smile. He mouthed a 'sorry' before walking up to her. He stuck his large hand out to Mercedes, introducing himself.

"Sorry about interrupting your class, I'm Finn Hudson. My step brother signed me up for your class a few days ago. I'm sorry, you are the dance instructor right?"

Mercedes put her hand in Finn's and shook it. "Yeah I'm Mercedes. You can put your stuff down and," She looked around at the uneven amount of students than back up at him. "Shoot we don't have any more people to pair you with but hold on." Mercedes went in the back to her office. Knocking on the door she stuck her head in. "Hey Tana, you mind pairing up with someone? He doesn't have a partner?"

Her friend Santana licked the hot sauce off of her fingers and put her wing down, only to pick it up and finish it off. Mercedes giggled at her friend as they both headed to the dance floor. "Hell no Weezy him?" She asked a little too loud earning a smack to the arm by Mercedes and her girlfriend Brittany. "He's a giant goofball!" Santana hissed.  
"Be nice."  
"Why don't you dance with him?" the Latina asked.  
"Because I'm the instructor." Mercedes simply pointed out.

"I'll dance with Britt. Besides he looks like he's checking you out."  
"Nu-uh." Mercedes turned her head only to see him look away. Mercedes tucked in her smile and looked at her friends. "Fine." She walked over to where he was and stood in front of him.

"Today must be your lucky day. You're dancing with me."

She knew she would be in need of a chiropractor and podiatrist after having to look up at him and getting her feet stepped on so many times. He was a clumsy giant. An adorable one that apologized to her every ten seconds, but still a clumsy one.

Practice was over and she asked him to stay behind. "Am I that bad that you needed me to stay back?" She giggled shaking her head. "No you just need some more practice. If you'd like I can stay back a few more hours to help you out." She offered, drinking her water.

"Thanks but I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you staying behind every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to help me out."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She politely corrected him.

"Oh you're a lesbian too?" he enquired.

"No I'm just painfully single. Two years now. And I can't believe I just told you that." She covered her face completely embarrassed for spreading her non social life with a stranger. A really cute stranger.

Finn smiled at the short raven haired woman getting nervous. She was so short compared to him and she had the cutest smile he'd ever seen. And her eyes were so big and brown he found it hard not to stare at her while dancing. Don't even get him started on her lips and body. Lips that looked pillowy soft and curves that he had to wonder if he could even handle if given the chance.

He felt bad about putting her on the spot and spoke up. "Hey I haven't had a serious girlfriend in six months. My last one cheated on me with my best friend."  
"Ouch I'm sorry." she said.  
"Oh no it gets better; my best friend was a female."  
Her face scrunched up and she brushed her hair behind her ears. "Damn that sucks."  
"Exactly, so you don't have to feel bad." She shook her head with a giggle that he was already starting to love.  
"Thanks."

Mercedes played the music and walked back over to where he stood. "Okay so keep your back straight and follow my lead." She began counting, hoping it would help him but he was not picking up as easy. which let her know he was going to need a lot more attention.

"So the green giant has a crush on the fun size beauty. Why am I not shocked?" Santana said, drinking her glass of wine while sitting next to Brittany on Mercedes's couch. The three had been best friends since the fifth grade and had been inseparable ever since. Mercedes was there for them when they both came out and they were there for her break ups. So when Mercedes came to them about opening a dance studio. they immediately helped her find a space, loaned her some money and volunteered to help with classes in the day while Santana and Brittany served drinks and danced at night.

They had the night off and spent it at Mercedes dining on their favorite wine and Brittany's famous vegetable lasagna. "He does not San, he's just really nice."  
"He seems like he cries after sex."  
"Britt!" Mercedes exclaimed to her blond bestie who just shrugged and looked at her with a smile. "He's probably a sweater who likes to be on top." Mercedes nearly spit out her wine at the highly disturbing image her friends played out for her. "You guys are wrong for that."

Finn really didn't like the idea of taking dance classes as an ultimatum but because he loved his step brother and would do anything for him he took the class. He thought he would be surrounded by old people and a male instructor but he was wrong. The class was small and it included people around his age or a little older that were also taking dance lessons for weddings. And his instructor wasn't a macho old guy in tight pants with a silk shirt that was unbuttoned towards the middle of his old man stomach. She was beautiful.

Mercedes had taken time out of her schedule to stay and show him extra attention where needed. She even told him after their second week of dance class that he was vastly improving. Their time together was running out and he hated it. On top of that, he still didn't have that "plus one" to take to the wedding with him.

"So do you think you're ready? Three more rehearsals and then the big day." Mercedes pointed out pulling her long black curls up into a ponytail.  
"Dance wise yes but I don't really want to leave the class."  
"Your step brother said over the phone when he made the appointment that you didn't want to do it. Why the change of heart?" She asked zipping up her Nike workout jacket.

Finn watched as the zipper stretched over her chest and dip around her waist stopping just above her hips. She placed her finger under his chin raising it to her face. She smiled watching him blush. "Sorry." He cleared his throat before finishing.

"At first I didn't but once I got a good look at the instructor I knew I couldn't miss out on it." Mercedes bit her lip at him. Noticing her well manicured fingernail still resting under his chin she slowly pulled back and walked to her bags.

Finn watched her have a moment as she clearly forgot there was a large mirror that he saw her reflection on. He smiled to himself and pulled his bag on his shoulder. Looking down at his watch noticing the time, he focused back on her. "Hey if you're not busy would you like to go to out tonight with me? Great food, music, drinks. It's Friday, I heard ladies drink for free before ten?" He offered and watched her think about it.  
"Like a date?" she asked.  
"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be. We can just go as two people hanging out. What do you say?"  
"What's the place called?" she asked.  
"The Cage. My friend Mike was telling me about it." Mercedes chuckled as they both walked towards the exit.

"Yeah Britt and San work there Brittany dances and Santana serves. Okay."  
"Really? Cool I'll pick you up in an hour?" She agreed and gave him her number and address before heading home to shower and change.

Finn nervously knocked on her door and when she opened it he couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a tight black bandage dress that accentuated her curves beautifully, tall black pumps, long loose curls and glossy lips that he wanted to taste so badly. He cleared his throat before offering his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She grabbed her clutch and took his hand following him to his car.

Mercedes got to the door and was immediately let in, leaving Finn behind the rope calling her name. The large bouncer asked if she knew him when she replied with a "Hmmm?" while taping her finger on her chin. "I'm kidding!" She sang grabbing his hand. "Crusher he's with me." She led him in past the guard, into the club and giggled at him.

"I wouldn't leave you like that. Come on let's go to a table." She led him to a table near Brittany's cage she was dancing in and waved at her friend.

"Cedes I didn't know you were coming." Santana stated holding her note pad and glow stick pen before looking at Finn.

"Oh you're here too?" She groaned rolling her eyes. "Well what would you like?" she inquired impatiently. "We'll start off with two firecrackers each and two Heinekens." Santana wrote it down nodding her head before walking off. "Trust me you'll love them." Mercedes assured Finn.  
Santana quickly returned with their orders before helping another table.

Mercedes divided off the neon shot glasses and touched her glass with his. "Cheers!" With that she took back the shot with ease while he started coughing, using his beer as a water substitute. "You baby!" She teased before finishing his off. He smiled at her and watched as she slapped the table and shook her head. "Mmm! Come on." She took his hand and pulled him out from the booth and onto the dance floor.

"Now I don't need to teach you how to move these hips do I?" she teased.  
"Not at all." He rested his hands on her waist as she turned around swaying her hips and grinding her ass against his body. Santana was making her rounds before stopping at Brittany's cage. "Here you go." She handed Brittany her Alaskan Polar Bear and helped her down the cage.

Brittany kissed her girlfriend and thanked her before taking a seat. "So Cedes really likes him huh?"

"Seems like it she just won't admit to it."

"How big do you think he is?" Santana asked absentmindedly stirring her martini and cocking her head at the dancing couple. "I don't know probably not big at all but even if he was, I doubt he knows what to do with it." confessed Brittany. Santana looked at her girlfriend and laughed.  
"Oh god I love you." She confessed before pulling her into a kiss.

"I had fun. I didn't think you could keep up with me but you didn't do too badly." She confessed as he walked her to her front door. Mercedes fished out her keys and held them and her clutch in front of her. "So I impressed you?" he grinned.  
"You did." She admitted with a shy smile. She brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to her door before back at him.  
"Umm well I guess I'll see you Monday?"  
"Yeah. Goodnight Mercedes." With that he leaned down and kissed her cheek heading to his car. Mercedes but her lip and waved before entering her house.

Blaine stood with his arms crossed and watched his soon to be husbands' mouth hang wide open as they watched Finn perfectly execute the waltz with his dance partner. As soon as the song ended Finn nervously looked over, seeking his step brothers approval. Kurt began clapping his hands together. A large smile grew on Finn's face pleased with Kurt's reaction. "Finn, That was amazing!" he exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Finn beamed.  
"Who do I have to bow down to as a result of this?"  
"Mercedes. One-hundred percent." Kurt looked at his tall step brother before raising a brow at Blaine.

Just saying her name made him smile and her being around him had his stomach doing flips. So when Kurt pretty much begged Finn to make her his 'plus one' he definitely wasn't going to pass up on having the best looking girl on his arm even if they weren't dating. He knew asking someone to come to a wedding would be intimidating, especially when that person you invited isn't even your girlfriend. So when Finn was invited to her house, for the third time that week, he would gingerly slip the question in.

"No way! I was in glee club too!" Mercedes exclaimed sitting on her leg and looking directly at Finn nodding his head. "I was the random jock in there. That's where I met my ex girlfriend and ex best friend. She was glee club this, musical that, Barbra this, I wanted to strangle myself. What I ever saw in her I don't know." She let out a chuckle before getting up to get herself another beer.

Sitting back down Finn slapped his lap looking at her. She chuckled and raised a brow at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to pull her feet into his lap.

"Umm what are yo...oooh right there." She moaned as his thumbs paid extra attention to the ball of her foot. He smiled at her and figured it was time to get to the real reason he came over. "I have a question to ask you." Finn spoke up breaking the silence. She sat up looking at him with a perched lip. Of course he wanted something.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"You don't have to agree to it." he added,  
"What?"  
"If you're busy then," he continued.  
"Finn! What. Is. It?" She asked looking at him with a smile. He cleared his throat and continued to massage her feet.

"Would you like to be my plus one at the wedding tomorrow? I know its last minute and all but Kurt begged me and I didn't really want to go alone. Plus if you want I can tell everyone in advance we're just friends." He kept going on and on so he didn't hear her agree to it. She just looked at him trying to hide her giggle behind her wine glass.

Finally stopping to catch his breath he watched as her shoulders shook and bit back a smile. "What?" he asked.  
"You're cute." She confessed placing her glass down. "I said I'll go with you. I have this new dress and heels I just bought but I don't have a gift so tell me more about them so I can get a better feel of the soon to be newlyweds."

"Cedes, Finn is going to lose it!" Brittany sang helping curl Mercedes hair. Mercedes chuckled at her friend while placing her earrings in.

"Pucker those pillows." Santana demanded holding a tube of M.A.C gloss in her hand just inches away from Mercedes lips. The doorbell rang and the three squealed like school girls.

"Okay how do I look?" she asked seriously.  
"Like there could be a possible threesome with me and Britt if you don't hurry up." Santana confessed slapping Mercedes behind. Her and Brittany both kissed Mercedes cheek before opening the door revealing a very tall and handsome Finn.  
"Mercedes you look captivating." She blushed before returning the compliment and heading to his car.

Mercedes was speechless looking at the decoration for the ceremony. All white, everything from the floral arrangements to the silk white bows tied to perfection on the back of the chairs. Kurt and Blaine could definitely help plan her wedding in the future. Whenever that would be. Finn had a seat for her next to his friends from high school, Mike and Tina, while he went to help Kurt with his tux. Mercedes sparked up a conversation with Finn's newly married friends before and after the ceremony. They were definitely the type of people she would hang out with and introduce to Santana and Brittany.

"So from the looks of it you're next out of your group of friends." Mercedes teased bumping her shoulder against him while holding her glass of champagne. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Yeah I don't know about that. It might be those two." Finn assumed, directing her attention to the blond and brunette. "I don't even know why he invited them."  
"Oh! That's them? The blond is cute, the brunette ehhh? To each is own." Finn let out a loud laugh almost spitting beer out of his mouth. Mercedes joined in laughing, hiding her face against his stomach.

Kurt and his dad, Burt, stopped talking and turned towards the laughing couple.

"So that's Mercedes?" Burt asked turning his attention back to his son who thankfully kept his last name. He felt it suited him better than Kurt Anderson, but Kurt knew his dad was just being stubborn about not keeping the Hummel name. Kurt nodded his head drinking his champagne.

"Isn't she the cutest thing? She's so short compared to him and she's got a great personality. I think they're perfect together." Kurt gushed.  
"Babe, don't jump the gun just yet. I mean I'm already starting to fall in like with her but so far they're just friends. We don't want to jinx it." Blaine scolded. Kurt shrugged and requested for another glass.

"So do you care to introduce us to your friend?" Rachel asked approaching them with Quinn on her arm.

"Girlfriend," Mercedes lied pulling Finn closer to her as he looked down at her stunned. She'd apologize later but for now she wanted to bug this annoying brunette. She reached her hand out to the blond whom she just found out was named Quinn and the brunette Rachel.

"Mercedes, pleasure to meet you two. I've heard so much about you." She forced out a smile ignoring the blond eyeing her down in her violet peplum dress like she was her first and last meal she was about to have.

Rachel cleared her throat snapping her girlfriend out of her fantasy. "So how long have you two been dating?" she inquired.  
"Almost a month now." Finn answered drinking his beer. He leaned down and whispered into Mercedes ear earning a giggle from her and a slap to his chest.

"Not now baby." She cooed looking up at him with a small smile. "Later I promise." Mercedes reached up and kissed his cheek causing Rachel to walk off pulling Quinn with her.

"Oh no, don't leave!" Mercedes exclaimed before the two fell into a fit of laughter again.

"Finn, you nailed the waltz I'm so proud of you." Mercedes was a little tipsy when Finn brought her home from the reception. He hadn't remembered the last time he'd laughed so hard. She fell down on her couch and held her feet up for him to remove her heels. He complied. Tossing his jacket, bow tie and vest he joined her on the couch. She hiked her dress up and threw one leg over to straddle him. He smiled at her swaying her head and whipping her hair to whatever music was playing in her head while he rested his hands on her hips.

"I had, I had a good time. Diiiiiiid you?" She slurred out in his face making him laugh.

"I did. Thanks for coming I really like hanging out with you." he said truthfully.

"Same here Finny Finn Finn Finn!" Linking her fingers behind his neck she slowly rolled her hips into him before placing her lips on his neck. Finn couldn't help but groan out in pleasure feeling her move against his body like she was or having her plush lips pleasurably occupy his neck. His large hands palmed her ample behind causing her to moan and the strain in his pants get tighter.

She moved her lips from his neck and pressed them to his. Both letting out a much anticipated moan after finally feeling each other's lips after a month, he slipped his tongue into her mouth getting to taste her at last. Standing up, she pulled back and yelped. Wrapping her legs around him she giggled enjoying the ride before tasting his lips again. Finding what he assumed was her room he placed her down on her bed. Removing his button down he leaned back down to capture her lips with his.

Mercedes moaned into his mouth as Finn rolled his hard on against her sex. Her hands moved to his belt and past his waistband into his boxers wrapping her tiny hand around his awoken member and hopefully new friend. Finn shuddered and groaned in pleasure feeling her hand gingerly stoke him. Using her other hand she cupped his neck pulling him down to nibble his ear. Finn peeled her dress off, stopping the process. He stared at her, taking in the vision before him praying this wasn't a dream.

She was unreal. She had to be. Lying in front of him was a goddess with long flowing curls leading to breasts he wanted to dive into, a stomach he wanted to kiss every inch of, hips he wanted to hold onto and thighs he wanted to stay between. "You're wearing too many clothes." She informed him, knocking him from his thoughts.

Getting on all fours she crawled in front of him and pulled down his pants and boxers. Running her hand up and down his member she slowly licked at his tip causing his head to fall back, close his eyes and clench his fist at the sensation. This had to be a dream because the way her mouth was pleasing him was amazing. The way she'd run her tongue under the tip was enough to make him explode in her mouth. She looked up and smiled at him before stopping her process. Pulling out a condom she rolled it on and laid back just waiting for him to finish what they both started four weeks ago.

The sun was shining through her lilac curtains as her room filled with laughter. "I'm serious I was not expecting all that from you last night. The things Britt and San assumed had me worried for a moment but you proved them wrong."

He looked at her morning glow and naked chest wrapped in her purple sheets and chuckled as she spilled to him what her best friends assumed about him. "Well I'm glad I proved them wrong and satisfied you." he commented.  
"You did."

His phone rang and reached over her to get it. "Yeah?" he answered.  
"Finn that angel of yours is the best! This morning Blaine and I were opening our gifts and that cute compact diva of yours bought us matching leather satchels with our initials sewn into them. Do you have her number so I can personally thank her?" he said.  
"You can tell her right now hold on," he mouthed to her 'Kurt' and put his phone on speaker.  
"Yes my darling?" She answered with a smile. Both Kurt and Blaine thanked her for the gift and invited her to lunch at their new home before they left for their honeymoon in France. Happily agreeing, Finn hung up and chuckled.  
"He said he loved you." he grinned.  
"Can you blame him?" She gave him a huge smile before squealing out. Finn tossed his body on hers and playfully nuzzled her neck.

**A/N So did you like it? I'm a Samcedian but I love just about anything Cedes. Puckcedes, Finncedes, Samcedes, Sancedes, Quinncedes you name it! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
